un guide pas comme les autres
by misao girl
Summary: Duo est obligé de jouer les accompagnateurs pour un groupe de gamin en visite dans un musée. Qu'arrive t'il quand shinigami s'ennuie dans ce dit musée ? Qui va souffrir ?épilogue up
1. Default Chapter

  
auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer :pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC, UA...  
  
couple : 02&05  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_UN GUIDE PAS COMME LES AUTRES_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
-Vous êtes prêts ?  
  
-Oui maîtresse Noin_ répondirent les écoliers en choeur._  
  
  
**_POV de Duo_**  
  
Non mais c'est pas vrai keske je fais là?! Grr... Zechs va me le payer, avoir osé me proposer comme accompagnateur pour la sortie de classe de ces mômes ! Tout ça pask'il a le béguin pour leur prof ! Dans ce cas pourquoi c'est pas lui qui les accompagnent, hein ? DAMNIT!!! Il va me le payer, il veut se taper la prof mais pas supporter les élèves et donc il se sert de moi !! SHIT !!! Et en plus quelle sortie ! Aller les gosses, pour vous dégoutez pour toujours du travail, on va étudier le métier de paléontologue ! Whaouh! Super intéressant d'étudier des fossiles !! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi on va pas au ski ou à la mer, hein ? Non au lieu de ça, on va dans un musée ! Je déteste les musées !! On peut rien faire, ni parler, ni bouffer !! Pire que la prison !! Seigneur sauvez-moi, je vais commettre un meurtre !   
  
  
-Parfait les enfants alors tout le monde dans le car.  
  
-Oui madame.  
_  
Les enfants obéirent à leur maîtresse et montèrent sagement dans le car._  
  
-Ah Duo  
  
-Oui  
_  
La maîtresse prit le jeune adolescent à part._  
  
-Je te remercie encore d'avoir accepté de nous accompagner.  
  
-Ah ce n'est rien..  
  
-Dommage que votre frère ait eu un rendez-vous important pour son travail.  
  
-Oui en effet dommage *Ah le sale menteur ! Un rendez-vous que dalle !! Il est juste en train de faire la grasse matinée ! C'est un crime de m'avoir levé à 8 h 30 un samedi !! Mais mossieur le paléontologue a beaucoup de travail alors il nous fait l'honneur de nous recevoir le week-end ! Grr..lui il va en baver!! Ma vengeance sera terrible.*  
  
_Pendant tout le trajet dans le bus, Duo concocta ainsi sa vengeance._  
  
_Arrivée au musée : _  
  
-Bien les enfants mettez vous deux par deux. Je vais diviser la classe en quatre groupes. Les enfants dont le nom de famille va de A à G vont avec moi, de H à N avec Duo Maxwell, de O à ...  
  
_C'est ainsi que la classe se divisa en quatre et que Duo se retrouva avec un groupe de huit élèves à charge._  
  
-Aller les gosses let's go!!  
  
-Oui à vos ordres chef _répondirent les enfants en choeur en effectuant le salut militaire._  
  
_Duo prit les instructions données par la prof et alla à l'accueil de la salle F attendant le cher paléontologue qui allait les saouler toute la journée et qui allait être torturé par ce jeune homme si énergique.  
_  
  
  
  
  
**_A SUIVRE_**  



	2. un guide pas comme les autres 2

**_auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer :pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC, UA...  
_**

  


couple : 02&05  


  


notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur  
  
  


UN GUIDE PAS COMME LES AUTRES 2  
  
  
  
  


  
  
_Soudain l'attention du natté fut captée par une silhouette avançant dans le couloir._  
  
  
*Whaouh! Mais depuis quand y'a des bombes pareilles dans les musées?! Je sens que je vais venir plus souvent ! Kesk'un beau-gosse comme lui fait ici ? Un asiatique ! Chouette j'adore les asiatiques surtout quand il s'agit de les dévergonder ! YATTAA !! Voici ma nouvelle proie ! Finalement on va oublier le guide ! Je préfère largement draguer ce dieu plutôt que de me venger du guide ! Parcontre y'a les gosses ! Merde ! Bon on va se contenter d'admirer la vue alors ! Voyons voir, entre 1m55 et 1m60, taille normale pour un asiatique, cheveux couleur d'ébènes et yeux couleur onyx... Whaouh il a de ces yeux !! Je pourrais m'y noyer !! En plus, il est trop chou avec ses petites lunettes, ça lui donne un air sévère mais trop kawaiiii !!! Je vais le croquer ! Je VEUX le croquer ! Bon la tenue... alors chemise blanche avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts ce qui met en valeur son torse halé et musclé et un pantalon-à-pince noir qui souligne son corps fin mais néanmoins musclé. Je le VEUX! Maman pourquoi je dois garder les gosses c'est pô juste! Eh mais il vient par ici... Non, c'est comme même pas...  
  
-Bonjour je vous servirai de guide aujourd'hui, je suis Chang Wufei.  
  
*C'est pas vrai, c'est notre guide... bah finalement je vais le faire chier d'une autre façon... Un peu de rentre-dedans ça fait du mal à personne... je vais bien m'amuser moi.*  
  
****************************  
  
-Voyez-vous ce spécimen est très rare, grâce à sa physionomie particulière, nous pouvons déduire qu'à cette époque...  
  
_Wufei continuait son petit discours qui, de toute façon, n'intéressait personne. Les enfants bavardaient gaiement entre eux et Duo...  
Wufei, sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui, il se retourna et se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme aux yeux améthystes qu'il n'avait pas, jusque là, pris la peine de contempler. Wufei eut le souffle coupé devant ce regard envôutant posé sur lui et devant la beauté androgyne de ce jeune homme. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le matait allègrement depuis 5 bonnes minutes et qu'il ne disait mot. Il se reprit devant le regard interrogatif des enfants. Duo, quand à lui, arborait un grand sourire satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait à l'asiatique._  
  
  
*Wufei reprend toi, tu vas pas lui sauter dessus devant des enfants ! Alors tu vas faire ton boulot maintenant !*  
  
  
-Wufei ? Je peux t'appeler Wufei et te tutoyer ? *ou te prendre là tout de suite maintenant*  
  
-Euh oui.  
  
-On m'a dit que ces animaux-là étaient très nombreux à cette période car ils s'accouplaient souvent et même plusieurs fois par jour déclara Duo avec un grand sourire.  
  
_Ces propos firent rougir le chinois, peu habitué à de tels propos des visiteurs [_qui pourrait dire ça à part Duo ?]   
  
-Euh... oui... oui, c'est exact.  
  
_Puis il tenta de reprendre contenance._  
  
-Bien continuons si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions Mr ?  
  
-Duo Maxwell mais tu peux m'appeler Duo.*T'as une de ces voix sexy!!!*  
  
-Bien Duo d'autres questions ?  
  
-Pas pour l'instant_ répondit-il avec son sourire-angélique-qui-attendrit-même-le-grand-méchant-loup-affamé.  
_  
  
*Quel beau sourire... non mais ça va pas ! Je suis hétéro!HETERO! Faut dire que son aspect androgyne n'aide pas...Nataku au secours !*  
  
-Ce spécimen est un cousin du tyrannosaure, le plus grand carnivore que le monde ait connu. Tout comme lui...  
  
_Wufei essayait de garder son calme alors que les charmants enfants qu'il devaient guider étaient de plus en plus distraits, parlant entre eux des dernières cartes yu-gi-oh qui venaient de sortir ou des dernières poupées"flavas". Quand à Duo, il regardait avec amusement la veine qui grossissait à vue d'oeil sur le front du chinois dû à son état d'énervement._  
  
*Eh bah il est pas patient notre petit chinois* _pensa Duo._ *Bon puisque personne ne fait attention à lui autant lui faire la conversation.*  
  
  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Oui.   
  
_Wufei, heureux qu'on fasse attention à lui-même si c'est pour avoir une remarque telle que celle sur l'accouplement de ces chers bestioles disparues, s'empressa de diriger son attention vers le natté.  
Duo, quand à lui, avait envie de se rouler par terre à la vue des yeux brillants de reconnaissance et d'espoir du chinois qui visiblement était aux bords du suicide à cause de l'inattention des enfants.Il décida donc de le réconforter à sa manière..._  
  
-Honnêtement je dois dire que le métier de paléontologue ne me passionne guère néanmoins je trouve vos explications toutes à fait claires et ça m'intéresse.  
  
-Vraiment ? Êtes-vous sur que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par autre chose que mes propos ?   
  
-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai remarqué vos regards.  
  
-Et moi j'ai remarqué les vôtres.  
  
-Je... enfin.. euh_ Wufei baffouillait surpris de la réplique du natté._  
  
-Bien vous parliez des conditions climatiques...  
  
-Euh oui et bien les conditions climatiques à cette époque favorisaient l'apparition de...  
_  
Le guide continuait à parler au natté qui l'écoutait religieusement et donnait son avis de temps en temps ou posait des questions. Les enfants s'étaient assis formant un cercle pour jouer à yu-gi-oh et quelques filles jouaient à action/vérité[je hais ce jeu ! J'ai eu pleins de problèmes avec cette merde!!]Nos deux amis continuaient de parler avec entrain pendant ce temps là ne se souciant guère des enfants._  
  
********************  
  
-Bien il est heure de nous quitter.  
  
-Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec toi[et oui Duo l'a convertit au tutoiement !]  
  
-Moi aussi, c'était très intéressant, je sens que je vais m'abonner à ce musée... car on y rencontre des personnes très particulières.  
  
_Wufei rougit à ce compliment et esquissa un sourire._  
  
*Oh trop kawaiii!! C'est un sacrilège de cacher un sourire aussi beau !*  
  
-Tu as récupéré tous les enfants ?   
  
-Oui mais j'ai eu du mal certains jouaient à cache-cache.  
  
_Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient que dire._  
  
-Et bien Duo peut-être à une prochaine fois.  
  
-Oui je viendrais. A bientôt.   
  
-Au revoir.  
  
_Duo et ses élèves rejoignirent leur prof et partirent vers l'autobus. Mais avant de monter Duo fut embarqué par Wufei dans un coin et ce dernier le viola![mais non je suis pas sadique à ce point]. Le chinois lui donna son numéro de téléphone en devenant rouge pivoine puis tourna les talons mais au dernier moment il céda à une impulsion et déposa un bisou sur la joue du natté qui devint pivoine à son tour et afficha un sourire béat.[genre Tohru dans fruits basket]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. un guide pas comme les autres 3

auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer :pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC, UA...  
  
couple : 02&05  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_UN GUIDE PAS COMME LES AUTRES 3_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Quand Duo rentra chez lui le soir, il avait le sourire du parfait idiot du village car pour la première fois de sa vie il était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui mais de la réincarnation du dieu apollon._  
  
*********************  
  
_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wufei faillit percuter une voiture tellement il était distrait. Il était sur son petit-nuage peuplé d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux améthystes avec un corps de rêve.[on arrête de baver!!!]Quand il rentra chez lui, il était très tard car il avait fait un détour pour pouvoir aller se promener dans un parc laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ces cheveux d'ébènes._  
  
*********************  
  
_Duo, au lieu de manger sa pizza pendant qu'elle était encore chaude, était en train de rêver à un jeune homme aux yeux envoûtants et avec un magnifique derrière [j'ai dit on arrête de baver!!]. Il décida donc de lui téléphoner mais il était déjà 23 heures... et s'il réveillait le chinois ? Mais le natté voulait absolument lui souhaiter bonne nuit car ce soir ce sera ce charmant jeune homme qui peuplera ses rêves[Misao : je dirais plutôt fantasme, Duo : Eh j'suis pas un obsédé, Misao : Ahahahahah très drôle !! Duo : ... je te boude !] Il prit donc son téléphone portable pour ne pas avoir à discuter devant son frère qui se foutait allègrement de sa gueule imaginant sa journée au musée. Il partit dans sa chambre et composa le numéro en tremblotant légèrement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire au chinois.  
_  
  
  
  
-Allo ?  
*Ouf il n'était pas entrain de dormir vu la rapidité à laquelle il a répondu.*  
  
-Euh c'est Duo.  
  
-...  
  
-Wufei toujours là ?  
  
-Oui excuse moi, je t'écoute.  
  
-Bah je t'appelai juste comme ça pour savoir comment ça va.  
*Shit j'ai pas l'air con ! J'aurais du réfléchir avant d'appeler !*  
  
-C'est vrai ? ça me touche r_épondit Wufei avec un micro sourire devant la gène du natté_. Je vais très bien, je m'apprête à dîner mais j'ai pas envie de cuisiner.  
  
-ça te dirait une pizza ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas mais tu n'as pas encore manger ?  
  
-Non j'avais des trucs à faire.  
  
-Ok chez toi, chez moi ou autre part.  
  
-Bah y'a mon frère à la maison donc...  
  
-Bah moi je suis tout seul. Je te donne mon adresse ?  
  
-Oui avec plaisir.  
  
-Ok alors 5 avenue....[pas que ça à foutre !]  
  
-J'arrive, je prend les pizzas en passant.  
  
-D'accord à tout de suite.  
  
-A toute.  
*Hyper méga génial ! C'est mon jour de chance ! Aller Duo pas le temps de traîner, tu vas pas faire attendre ce beau-gosse !! Yattaaaa ! Je suis content ! Je vais chez Wufei, je vais chez Wufei, je vais chez Wufei !!!*  
  
*Bon va falloir que je fasse un peu de rangement moi! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il va venir chez moi... J'appréhende ce moment ! Et s'il veut brûler les étapes... je préférerais apprendre à le connaître... mais je sais pas si je pourrais lui résister.*  
  
  
_Duo était tellement heureux qu'il chantonnait et sautillait dans la rue. Il eut un peu de mal à trouver une pizzeria ouverte mais il a vaincu ! Une fois l'énorme pizza en main, il se dirigea chez Wufei presque en courant secouant la pauvre innocente pizza qui de toute façon finira dans son estomac. _  
  
_Duo fut surpris de la beauté de la maison de l'asiatique._  
*eh bah ça rapporte d'être paléontologue !*  
_Il sonna et attendit quelques secondes avant de voir une silhouette traversant le jardin et s'avançant vers lui.  
_  
*Le voilà bon du calme Wufei on va juste manger une pizza. Ah ! C'est quoi cette tenue ! Il veut que je le viole ! ça devrait être interdit de porter un pantalon aussi moulant et il pourrait pas attaché plus sa chemise non mais il va attraper froid ! Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche froide à la fin de cette soirée sauf si je lui saute dessus avant.*   
  
*Eh bien on dirait que ma tenue lui plaît, c'est à peine s'il bave ! J'ai eu raison de me changer ! Bien la soirée promet d'être amusante...*  
  
-Bonsoir Duo entre.  
  
-Merci. C'est une jolie maison.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-C'est toi qui t'occupe du jardin ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu es très doué.  
  
-Merci.  
  
*Oh trop chou ! Il rougit encore, même dans le noir je le vois!*  
  
_Wufei regardait droit devant lui voulant éviter de regarder la tenue de Duo et ses yeux améthystes qui brillaient dans la nuit.  
_  
  
*Bah il est stressé mon petit chinois ! T'inquiète trésor, tout à l'heure je te fais un massage à ma façon... Pas mal son jean, il moule bien son corps parfait en tout cas... intéressant, très intéressant...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_A SUIVRE_**


	4. un guide pas comme les autres 4

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer** : ils ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.  
  
**genre**:yaoi,OOC, UA...  
  
**couple** : 02&05  
  
**notes**:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et [...]mes commentaires.  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews** :  
tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser j'ai complètement zappé ça pour les autres chapitres-__-gomen^^  
  
  
**poufette** : alors Duo va t'il traumatiser Wufei ?!!c'est une surprise!!!nan c'est le dernier chapitre tu sauras tout^^ Et oui je sais je suis une sadique de couper au moment intéressant mais bon c'est comme ça^^  
  
**melisandre **: Et oui Wufei en paléontologue et Duo en tombeur et là notre shinigami va jouer son rôle à la perfection^^ Je n'en dis pas plus^^  
  
**yami-rose **: bah c'était parti pour un lemon sérieux je voulais mais j'ai préféré faire ça comme ça... tu comprendras^^ mais y'aura peut-être un bonus avec un lemon si t'es toujours partante^^mais bon dans ce cas ce sera un PWP qui racontera leur première fois... à toi de voir si t'es toujours prête pour m'aider.  
  
**onna heera **: ah là là dès qu'il y a Wufei tu gagatises... t'as raison^^les choses sérieuses vont commencer^^  
  
**guyana 7 **:encore une fan de Wufei^^tu devrais bien t'entendre avec onna heera^^ et oui j'aime faire attendre mes lecteurs en coupant au moment intéressant^^  
  
**cltho** : j'adore faire des POV de Duo où il se plaint du monde entier^^j'aime le faire passer pour un ado normal qui s'énerve pour un rien^^contente que ça t'ai fait rire^^mici pour ta review^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_UN GUIDE PAS COMME LES AUTRES 4  
  
  
  
_**

  
  
  
  
  
*Bien bien très confortable ce canapé, Wufei a vraiment une jolie maison. Mais revenons au canapé il a l'air solide, il pourra supporter nos ébats.[Duo : je passe à peine pour un obsédé ! Misao : c'est le but mon cher ! Faut bien qu'il y ai de l'action sinon les lecteurs vont s'endormir !]Mais bon vaut mieux que je fasse ça avec délicatesse, je veux pas effrayer mon petit chinois... oui MON vous avez bien entendu, c'est le mien et quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.*  
  
-J'espère que tu aimes la pizza que j'ai pris, je ne savais pas tes goûts.  
  
-Non tu as très bien choisi. Que veux-tu boire ?  
  
-Euh...du coca si c'est possible.[chers lecteurs vous allez bientôt voir l'effet de la caféine sur Duo Maxwell^^]  
  
-Bien sur.  
  
-OK je finis de couper la pizza en attendant.*Ah si j'avais de l'aphrodisiaque !!Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?!*  
  
-Voilà _fit Wufei en lui tendant sa canette de coca._  
  
-Mici _répondit Duo avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rougir Wufei._  
  
*Bon sang il a vraiment un magnifique sourire, pourquoi je rougis comme une collégienne moi ?!*[Misao : Ah Wufei c'est l'amour^^nan en fait c'est moi qui ai envie de te faire chier^^OOC à mort!!!Wufei : stupide onna, Misao: deathfic 05 en commande, Wufei déglutissant :... euh un petit massage Misao ?, Misao : vi ça va me mettre de bonne humeur^^Wufei à voix basse: ouf viens d'éviter deathfic. Misao: bon maintenant que j'ai bien évoqué l'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce, passons aux choses sérieuses^^, Wufei : Nataku aide-moi]  
  
_Les deux jeunes hommes mangeaient tranquillement leur pizza enfin tout est relatif... en effet Duo Maxwell ne parlait pas et comme le chinois avait passé l'après-midi avec lui, il savait qu'un Duo Maxwell qui parle pas c'est pas normal et ça n'annonce rien de bon du moins pour lui. Wufei était tant préoccupé par le comportement du natté qu'il ne vit pas que le fromage de la pizza dégoulinait sur son pantalon et qu'il s'en était mis aussi sur le visage ce qui fit sourire Duo, un sourire espiègle qui est mauvais signe pour le chinois. Duo se leva et s'approcha de l'asiatique, il s'accosta à la table, près de wufei, le regardant dans les yeux. Wufei se rendit compte que l'américain n'était plus à sa place, il le chercha du regard et poussa un hoquet de surprise quand il le vit près de lui._  
  
-Euh... Duo ?  
  
-Vi _répondit le natté en penchant la tête sur le côté ce qui lui donnait un air trop kawaiiiiii.  
_  
-Que fais-tu ?  
  
-Je viens te donner un coup de main.  
  
-Un coup de main ?  
  
-Yes.  
_  
Le chinois regarda le natté comme si ce dernier était devenu fou, il fronça les sourcils cherchant le sens de ses paroles en vain. Duo souriait devant l'air perplexe de Wufei._  
  
*Trop kawaii mon petit chinois quand il réfléchit*  
  
-Wufei _appela t'il sensuellement ce qui fit frémir son vis-à-vis._  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Tu as de la sauce là _fit'il en désignant le coin de la bouche de l'asiatique.  
_  
-Où ça ? Là ? _demanda t'il en désignant un endroit._  
  
-Nan, nan.  
  
-Alors là ?  
  
-Encore raté.  
  
-Peut-être là?  
  
_Duo sourit devant l'air désespéré du chinois, il décida de l'aider_. [je sais il suffirait que Wufei prenne sa serviette et nettoies ton son visage mais ce serait moins drôle^^]  
  
-Non Wufei là _fit'il en s'approchant de lui et il passa sa langue pour nettoyer le coin des lèvres du chinois qui rougit violemment de leur proximité et du geste du natté. Puis le natté partit un peu plus à gauche et effleura les lèvres si désirables de l'asiatique tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le pauvre Wufei arrivait à peine à respirer, l'américain était très entreprenant et lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, jamais il n'avait eu d'aventure avec qui que ce soit, trop pris par ses études puis par son travail... Et Duo avait l'air vraiment connaisseur dans ce domaine... Néanmoins Wufei se décida à répondre au doux baiser du jeune homme aux yeux améthystes en écoutant son instinct. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres sentant la langue de Duo passer dessus. Et il répondit timidement au baiser, Duo voulut approfondir leur étreinte mais il abandonna cette idée sentant le malaise de l'asiatique qui bien qu'appréciant le baiser était mort de peur. Duo se sépara de Wufei et lui caressa la joue, le chinois baissa la tête honteux.  
_  
-Je suis désolé _s'excusa Wufei._  
  
-Non c'est moi j'ai été trop vite, excuse moi.  
  
-Duo.. tu sais... je... enfin je... je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne.  
  
-Nani ? A vingt ans?  
_  
Wufei baissa la tête honteux. Duo se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant intérieurement.  
_  
-Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, cela montre que tu es capable d'attendre la personne idéale pour toi, que tu sais dépasser le regard des autres... Tu ne te jettes pas dans les bras du premier venu juste pour montrer que toi aussi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. J'ai fait cette erreur Wufei, j'ai voulu faire comme les copains, montrer que je suis un tombeur, que je peux avoir tout ce que je veux... Mon premier baiser, je ne m'en souviens même pas et ma première fois s'est limitée au sexe, aucun amour, aucune tendresse... J'avais 16 ans et mes copains se vantaient de l'avoir déjà fait alors j'ai voulu prouver que moi aussi j'en étais capable, je me suis laissé influencer et j'ai perdu une chose très précieuse, une chose que j'aurais souhaité conserver pour toi...   
  
-Duo...  
_  
Wufei fut ému des paroles de Duo, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, il avait les larmes aux yeux... Il se leva et se saisit des lèvres douces et fruitées de l'américain pour un baiser tendre. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'américain pour le rapprocher de lui. Duo répondit au baiser avec fougue, Wufei était beaucoup moins stressé, visiblement il lui faisait confiance. Duo le remercia par un magnifique sourire et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur le canapé, enlacés, Wufei à demi tourné vers Duo.  
_  
  
-Ta confiance me touche Wufei.  
  
-Tu viens de m'avouer quelque chose de privé et de dur à dire _alors je te dois bien ça répondit Wufei en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux de Duo en une douce caresse tandis que son autre main était prisonnière dans celle de Duo qui y traçait des petits cercles du bout des doigts. Duo avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Wufei et ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de ses épaules frêles et le long du bras de Wufei. Wufei déposa un petit bisou sur la tête de Duo et se rapprocha de lui pour sentir l'odeur d'amande douce de ses cheveux, il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux si fins, si doux... Comment avait'il pu se passer d'une telle tendresse jusqu'alors ? Comment avait'il pu se passer de l'odeur de Duo ? Maintenant qu'il avait connu ce bonheur, pourrait'il s'en passer ? Non... c'était impossible maintenant que Duo était rentré dans sa vie... jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui, sans ses caresses, sans ses baisers... sans ce corps si parfait qui est bouiné contre lui... Non il voulait Duo... Il aimait Duo... Wufei ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux, à vrai dire il ne croyait pas en l'amour... l'amour éternel, rester avec la même personne toute sa vie... mais là il dut avouer que oui l'amour exister et que oui il ferait tout pour rester toute sa vie avec la merveilleuse créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Wufei avait confiance, confiance en Duo et confiance en l'avenir... Il était totalement heureux, il avait trouvé sa moitié et il ne lui manquait plus rien dans sa vie, il était comblé...  
_  
  
**POV de Duo:**  
  
Finalement je vais oublier l'idée de coucher avec lui, j'étais venu dans cet attention mais là je suis heureux comme ça et pour l'instant ça me suffit... je ne veux pas le presser, il a attendu tout ce temps pour trouver sa moitié et j'ai la chance d'être cet personne... alors je me contenterais de caresses et de baisers pour l'instant, je ne ferais rien qui puisse l'effrayer ou le mettre mal à l'aise... l'initiative devra venir de lui... car je ne prendrais pas le risque de le perdre tout ça à cause d'une histoire de cul... Moi Duo maxwell, le tombeur de service, suis amoureux et je ne foutrai pas tout en l'air en ne pensant qu'au sexe. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, j'ai eu beaucoup d'amants, la plupart des distractions plus qu'autre chose mais là je suis amoureux et même si je ressens le besoin de sentir le corps de Wufei contre le mien, d'être en Wufei... j'attendrais car je l'aime. Ah là là Hildie va bien se foutre de ma gueule, elle m'avait prévenu qu'un jour ça arriverait mais moi je n'y croyais pas, je ne croyais pas au prince charmant, à l'amour unique et infaillible... mais maintenant j'y crois... je veux passer ma vie avec lui... je suis heureux, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude... J'ai comblé le vide qui se trouvait dans mon coeur.  
  
  
-I love you Wufei.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi mon ange _répondit Wufei en l'embrassant et en lui souriant.  
_  
-Bon et si on regardait un bon film ?  
  
-Il est déjà tard.  
  
-Je pourrais dormir ici... si tu veux bien.  
  
-Je...  
  
-Je dormirais sur le canapé ne t'inquiète pas, on a le temps pour ça _répondit Duo en lui souriant et en caressant sa joue. Wufei attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser.  
_  
-J'ai une chambre d'ami.  
  
-Ah ouais cool^^c'est vrai qu'elle est géante cette baraque !! Tu gagnes combien ?  
  
-Duo on ne pose pas ce genre de question.  
  
-Bah moi oui.  
  
-T'es insupportable.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes _répondit Duo espièglement_.[ça existe ça?]  
  
-Oui sans doute _avoua Wufei en l'embrassant et en le calant confortablement contre lui pour voir le film.  
_  
-T'es un bonne oreiller rappelle moi de t'appeler à chaque fois que je vois un film.^^  
  
-Shazi.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Mais répète j'ai pas compris.  
  
-J'ai rien dit.  
  
-Mais si tes lèvres ont bougé.  
  
-Les lèvres ne servent pas qu'à parler tu devrais le savoir.  
  
-Ah ah très drôle... aller dis-moi... implora Duo avec l'attaque des chibi eyes.  
  
*Arg comment je peux résister à ce regard moi !!*  
  
-J'ai dit non.  
  
-Maieuh t'es méchant !!  
  
-Je sais , je sais...  
  
-Bah je te boude !!  
  
-Mais oui, mais oui.  
_  
Duo croisa les bras et afficha un air boudeur._  
  
*Oh qu'il est mignon quand il boude !!*  
  
_Wufei s'approcha de Duo et l'embrassa._  
  
-Je suis pardonné ? _demanda t'il avec un sourire espiègle._  
  
-Pour cette fois mais ne recommence pas.  
  
-Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange.  
_  
Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent encore une fois_[à croire qu'ils savent faire que ça!!] _et regardèrent leur film à la télé chacun allant se coucher bien sagement, après plus d'une heure passée à s'embrasser, dans des chambres séparées.  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alléluia j'ai fini cette fic... Mais c'est un miracle !!! Bon c'est pas la fin que j'avais prévue... pas du tout même mais j'espère que ça plaira... Enfin là je suis crevée alors je la relirais plus tard à tête reposée et si j'aime pas je la refais^^ Enfin quand j'aurais débloqué la suite de mission à vie...  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. un guide pas comme les autresépilogue

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.  
  
**Genre : yaoi**, OOC, UA... LEMON  
  
**couple** : 02&05  
  
**notes**:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et [...]mes commentaires  
  
**_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui m'ont beaucoup aidé^^Vos commentaires m'ont été très utiles et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^Merci aussi à Dark.setsuna qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour le lemon, sans elle, ce chapitre n'existerait pas. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire sa fic"mauvaise fréquentation", un pur moment de bonheur pour les fans de 01&02^^. Bisous et encore merci à toutes._**  
  
  


**UN GUIDE PAS COMMES LES AUTRES  
__ÉPILOGUE**  


  
  
_POV DE WUFEI_  
  
Cette fois c'est la bonne je ne peux plus me rétracter... De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de changer d'avis... Duo et moi en avons beaucoup discuté et je le fais attendre depuis beaucoup de temps... Je suis content qu'il ai accepté de m'attendre sans jamais essayer de m'influencer, je l'aime énormément et il m'a montré et prouver à maintes reprises que c'était largement réciproque. Il est adorable avec moi, il est très câlin, toujours attentif à mes envies et à mes besoins. Il fait passer mes désirs avant les siens, j'ai l'impression d'être une chose très précieuse et fragile quand je suis avec lui... Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et aujourd'hui cela fait un an que nous sommes ensembles. C'est passé si vite... Ma vie a beaucoup changé depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne pense plus systématiquement au travail me délectant des simples plaisirs de la vie. C'est Duo qui m'a appris à apprécier des choses aussi simples que regarder un bon film en compagnie de la personne qu'on aime ou préparer un dîner pour son amant... J'ai appris à faire la cuisine pour lui et je suis très satisfait quand je le vois se régaler avec mes bons petits plats surtout que j'ai mis du temps à le séparer de son hamburger-frites ou de sa pizza. Il a changé à mon contact tout comme j'ai changé au sien, c'est ça vivre ensemble... Duo est devenu plus sage et il a arrêté de jouer au tombeur. Il m'a convaincu de me trouver un hobby, et je dois dire que je suis content qu'il ai fait ça car je me suis mis au dessin et j'adore ça. Il est mon modèle préféré, j'aime le dessiner les cheveux lâchés, il est si beau. Je pense que j'ai du le dessiner dans tous les accoutrements et dans toutes les poses possibles et inimaginables enfin presque toutes... Et à partir de demain, je pourrais le dessiner dans de nouvelles postures car il n'aura plus aucun secret pour moi tout comme je n'en aurais plus pour lui... Je rougis rien qu'à la pensée de le voir nu et de me retrouver moi aussi nu face à lui... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de le décevoir... J'en ai discuter avec lui et il s'est foutu de moi ! Mais après il a repris son sérieux, s'est levé et a mis ses bras autour de ma taille. Ma colère s'est aussitôt envolée, il m'a embrassé tendrement dans le cou puis m'a retourné de sorte que je me retrouve face à lui. Il m'a caressé tendrement la joue et je fermais les yeux profitant de la fraîcheur apportée par ses longs doigts si doux posés sur ma joue. Il m'a ensuite embrassé langoureusement faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Et cela a suffit à me rassurer mais malgré ça Duo a pris la parole.  
  
  
_FLASH-BACK_  
  
  
-Il me semblait t'avoir fait comprendre à quel point je t'aimais mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
  
Je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir fait une telle erreur, je ne voulais pas décevoir mon amant ni le blesser par mes paroles. Je me rapprochais de lui pensant à un moyen de me faire pardonner mais Duo s'était levé et il était dos à moi de sorte que je ne puisse pas voir son expression. J'ai cru que nous allions devoir affronter notre première dispute mais il est revenu près de moi et m'a dit quelques mots que je n'oublierais jamais.   
  
  
-Wufei je t'aime et je ne te permet pas d'en douter. J'ai beaucoup changé à tes côtés, je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur, j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie. Je vis pour toi, pour t'aimer... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me décevoir car c'est impossible, la nuit que l'on partagera ne pourra qu'être exceptionnelle car je ferais l'amour avec la personne que j'aime à la folie.  
  
Je restais immobile après sa déclaration trop surpris et trop heureux pour penser à réagir. Une main caressant mes cheveux lâchés me fit revenir à la réalité alors que mon regard plongeait dans un océan améthyste rempli d'amour et de douceur. Je me réfugiais dans les bras de mon ange pour pleurer de bonheur. Puis il m'amena dans la chambre m'allongeant sur le lit et se couchant près de moi entourant ma taille de ses bras réconfortants et me souhaitant une bonne nuit en me souriant tendrement.  
  
  
_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_  
  
  
Nous avons eu d'autres discutions concernant ce même sujet mais cette fois concernant la façon dont ça aller se dérouler ou le lieu qu'on allait choisir... Duo me rassure chaque fois que je doute... Il est si attentionné... Mais cette fois je ne doute plus, je ressens juste un peu d'appréhension. Mais j'ai envie de lui offrir ce cadeau pour nos un an. Nous avons décidé de le faire à cette date il y a environ un mois, et pendant ce mois je me suis préparé pour ce rendez-vous. Duo travaille aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu passer cette journée près de moi mais il avait beaucoup de travail en retard et son travail de photographe lui tient vraiment à coeur alors il veut le conserver. Malgré cela, il était prêt à risquer son boulot pour rester à mes côtés, me rassurer... Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie, il a déjà fait tant de choses pour moi... Et ce soir, je désire le remercier pour tout ça et lui montrer que je suis à lui, que je l'aime, que je lui fait entièrement confiance. Les heures passent me laissant de plus en plus nerveux, si Duo avait été là, il aurait su me calmer... Mais je dois tenir bon, il me reste encore deux heures à attendre avant qu'il ne rentre du travail puis deux autres heures avant de lui offrir son cadeau. Je suis impatient d'y être mais j'ai peur également... Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur de l'inconnu, ce soir nous allons faire un grand pas dans notre relation... J'essaye de me détendre en m'occupant l'esprit mais y'a pas grand chose à faire, rien à la télé, j'ai lu tous les livres... Bon je me met quand même devant la télé et je zappe pour passer le temps. Puis dégoûté par toutes les bêtises que l'on peut trouver l'après-midi sur une grande chaîne hertzienne, je me lève et commence à marcher en rond, l'anxiété me gagne... Je vais dans notre chambre pensant que ce soir nous serons tous les deux allongés sur ce lit mais qu'au lieu de rester enlacés comme d'habitude nous découvrirons enfin l'autre. Je m'allonge sur ce lit, les mains derrière la tête puis contemple le plafond, quelle activité passionnante ! Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre puis mon attention se tourne vers mon cahier de dessin, je me saisi de lui et m'assois sur le lit. Je regarde avec nostalgie mon tout premier dessin, un dessin de Duo bien évidemment. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai dessiné comme si c'était hier, Duo prenait des photographies de mes sabres chinois entreposés dans le salon, il était fasciné par leur décoration et moi j'étais fasciné par l'air ébahi et appréciateur de mon amant. J'avais une feuille et un crayon sous la main et je me suis mit à le dessiner sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte... Puis Duo s'est avancé vers moi et a regardé mon dessin, il s'est extasié devant tellement il le trouvait beau et m'a poussé à continuer. Il est devenu mon modèle attitré par la suite et j'ai pu à de nombreuses reprises retranscrire sa beauté sur papier. Mais mes dessins sont loin de valoir le modèle de chair et d'os. Je passe au second dessin, pour celui-ci Duo avait posé, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et il faisait une moue infantine absolument kawaii. Ce carnet lui est entièrement voué, il n'y a que lui qui est dessiné dessus et quand il me manque car il est au travail, je prend ce cahier pour admirer sa beauté en patientant de pouvoir avoir le modèle à mes côtés. J'entend soudain un bruit de moto pourtant il n'est pas encore l'heure de son retour. La porte s'ouvre et j'entend mon amant me dire qu'il est rentré. Je sors de la chambre et je l'embrasse, heureux qu'il soit rentré plus tôt. Je suis sur qu'il n'avait pas fini et que demain il devra travailler d'arrache-pied pour finir mais je ne vais pas l'engueuler car j'apprécie son geste, de plus ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour se disputer. Je niche ma tête contre son torse réclamant des câlins et ses bras enserrent ma taille cherchant à me rassurer.  
  
_FIN POV_  
  
-J'ai préféré rentrer plus tôt pour m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu ne stressais pas trop.  
  
-Merci. Tu as eu raison, je commençais à angoisser.  
  
-Si tu n'es pas sur...  
  
-Non j'en ai envie tout comme toi, j'ai juste un peu peur.  
  
-Ce qui est tout à fait normal, tu n'as pas à avoir honte_ lui répondit Duo en caressant sa joue._  
  
-Je sais, tu me l'as fait comprendre. Parcontre... _Wufei se mordit la lèvre, signe de son anxiété._  
  
-Je t'écoute, n'ai pas peur.   
  
-J'aimerais... Enfin j'aimerais avancer l'heure... Je vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps, plus le temps passe et plus j'appréhende ce moment.  
  
-Bien sur ça ne pose pas de problème.  
  
-Je n'étais pas sur que tu acceptes, après tout on avait tout planifié...  
  
-Ce genre de chose ne se planifie pas Wufei, je voulais juste te rassurer en faisant ça.   
  
-Alors le programme prévu ne servira pas vraiment.  
  
-Wufei je sais que tu as eu du mal à faire ce programme mais on ne peux pas prévoir que l'on fera ça d'abord pendant ce temps puis après ça... Est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu dois suivre tes envies...  
  
-Je comprend mais je n'aime pas n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les choses...  
  
-Je sais mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là et je te promet que tout se passera bien. On fera à ton rythme, si tu veux m'arrêter tu n'auras qu'à le dire... C'est toi qui choisira, moi je suivrais tes envies c'est tout, je ne t'imposerai rien. Cette soirée est avant tout la tienne, c'est ta première fois et je veux que tout se passe comme tu le souhaites, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.  
  
-Je ne regretterais pas car je partage ce moment avec toi, la personne que j'aime.  
  
  
_POV DE WUFEI_  
  
Duo me sourit avant de capturer tendrement mes lèvres et de me prendre dans ses bras me portant jusqu'au lit et me déposant délicatement. Il se trouve au dessus de moi et me regarde amoureusement, j'adore ce regard. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque réclamant un autre baiser qui m'accorde avec grand plaisir collant son corps au mien alors que j'enlace possessivement sa taille fine avec mes bras. Le baiser se fait plus passionné alors que sa langue s'amuse avec la mienne l'emprisonnant, puis il mordille doucement mes lèvres et ma langue me faisant gémir. Il arrête le baiser me permettant de reprendre mon souffle, c'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de ne pas pratiquer la plongée en apnée tout comme lui. Il me sourit amusé alors que j'essaye de faire partir les rougeurs de mes joues suite à cette montée d'adrénaline et au manque d'air d'il y a quelques minutes. Je reprend une couleur un peu près normal et mon amant se penche de nouveau vers moi mais cette fois s'attaque à mon cou y déposant de légers baisers puis le mordillant. Je soupire de bien-être et quelques gémissements m'échappent quand ses dents marquent la peau fine de mon cou. Je me sens très nerveux mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer mais visiblement je ne suis pas très doué car Duo s'en rend compte.  
  
  
-Calme toi, moi aussi je suis nerveux. Tu m'arrêtes si je vais trop vite ou si tu as besoin d'une pose.  
  
  
Je lui souris, il est génial. Je pense pas qu'il existe une autre personne si attentionné que lui. Je me sens déjà mieux grâce à ces quelques mots. Je respire un bon coup et me remet dans l'ambiance.  
  
-Tu peux y aller.  
  
Duo caresse ma joue et reprend possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser plein de tendresse et de passion.  
  
  
_POV DE DUO_  
  
  
Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ce soir, je suis venu bosser mais j'avais tellement envie de rester près de Wufei que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'en ai marre, mon boulot est pas fini mais tant pis je finirais demain. Là je vais rejoindre mon amour et le rassurer car je suis sur qu'il doit être aussi nerveux que moi.  
J'avais raison, dès que j'ai franchi la porte, Wufei m'a sauté dans les bras réclamant des câlins. J'ai été surpris quand il m'a demandé d'avancer l'heure de notre projet mais j'ai accepté, impatient de pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec mon amant. Je commence par l'embrasser puis je m'attaque à son cou. Je le sens nerveux et j'essaye de le rassurer en lui disant que moi-même je suis aussi nerveux que lui, après tout il est vierge et j'ai peur de lui faire mal, de lui gâcher sa première fois. Mais j'éloigne ses sombres pensées et je l'embrasse de nouveau avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable pour le rassurer. Il compte sur moi pour lui montrer la voie à suivre et je veux être à la hauteur des ses espérances.  
  
  
  
_POV DE WUFEI_  
  
Duo rompt le baiser et il souffle sur mon oreille me faisant frissonner avant de mordiller légèrement le lobe et je me mord les lèvres sous cette douce torture. Je sens les mains de Duo remonter le long de mes hanches puis caresser mon torse avant de passer sous mon dos me rapprochant de lui. Il enlève mon débardeur rouge avec son autre main et je me retrouve torse nu sous lui. Je rougis un peu alors que je sens ses yeux avides parcourir ma peau dénudée. Son regard est vraiment très intense et je dois dire que ça me fait un peu peur. Duo a du le remarquer car il me regarde est son regard change devenant plus tendre.  
  
  
-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais tu es tellement beau que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te contempler. Ne t'inquiète pas comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on va à ton rythme et tu m'arrêtes si je suis trop entreprenant.  
  
  
De nouveau je lui souris, il faut que je me détende... Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse mordillant légèrement ses lèvres pour obtenir l'accès de sa bouche qu'il m'accorde instantanément. Ma langue se faufile à l'intérieur et rencontre la sienne, dansant avec elle, l'emprisonnant puis la caressant. Je met fin au baiser, je pense qu'il a du comprendre que je lui fais confiance car il me sourit et ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Il se penche de nouveau vers mon cou et y dépose une traînée de baisers brûlants puis lèche mon cou de bas en haut remontant vers mon oreille où il me murmure à quel point il m'aime. Je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille alors qu'il me quémande un nouveau baiser, je peux alors de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres si esquisses. Je sais que Duo fera tout pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable, il n'a pas eu cette chance et il veut m'offrir cette opportunité. Son baiser se fait plus pressant et je m'adapte à sa demande lui ôtant son t-shirt pour sentir son torse nu contre le mien. Nos deux corps sont étroitement enlacés et je sens son souffle sur ma nuque me faisant frissonner. Duo caresse mes mèches fines puis souffle dessus les faisant s'envoler, ce geste me détend et je soupire heureux. Puis mon amant passe aux choses sérieuses, il s'assoit sur mon ventre, me chevauchant tendrement. Mon amour me regarde intensément, je fond littéralement sous ce regard puis je vois alors Duo se mordre les lèvres et les humidifier anticipant la suite. Je suis hypnotisé par sa langue qui passe sur ces lèvres et je mord les miennes sans même m'en rendre compte, visiblement Duo a réussi à allumer la flamme de mon désir car je me sens fiévreux et mes sens sont en ébullition. Mon ange caresse mon torse imberbe avec ses mains douces et chaudes s'attardant sur mes abdominaux et se penche vers mon torse alors que je prend mon inspiration imaginant la suite. Je sens deux lèvres pincer mes tétons puis les mordiller légèrement avant de les lécher consciencieusement. Je gémis sous cette douce torture me cambrant pour accentuer ses caresses. Ma respiration se fait saccadée alors que Duo continue de me faire subir cette douce torture et d'embrasser mon torse jouant avec sa langue sur mes pectoraux. Il remonte ensuite vers mes lèvres s'en emparant avidement et sa langue se faufile dans ma bouche explorant chaque recoin dans un baiser enflammé. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui voulant sentir son corps pressé contre le mien tandis que je réponds passionnément à son étreinte renversant les positions. Je veux moi aussi lui procurer du plaisir, ce n'est pas juste si je suis le seul à en recevoir. J'apprécie le fait qu'il soit prêt à se dévouer totalement à moi mais je veux qu'il pense aussi à lui, cette nuit nous appartient à tous deux. Et je veux qu'elle soit exceptionnelle pour lui tout comme elle l'est pour moi. Duo me regarde étonné, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je prenne le dessus. Suivant son exemple, je caresse son torse et une de mes mains se saisit de son téton et le maltraite un peu, le pinçant puis je m'occupe de son autre téton cette fois avec ma langue. Je le suce et le mordille lui arrachant des gémissements. Puis j'appose des baisers sur tout son torse et remonte vers son cou que je lèche, je dépose ensuite des baisers le long de son cou avant de remonter vers ses lèvres dont je me saisis tendrement. Il répond à mon baiser et inverse de nouveau les positions, ses jambes appuyées de chaque côtés de mes hanches. Mon regard est totalement embrumé, le fait d'entendre Duo gémir m'a excité au plus haut point. Et son regard est semblable au mien, brûlant de désir. Mon amant effleure ma virilité m'arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir, je balance ma tête en arrière pour supporter cette vague de plaisir alors que Duo intensifie ses caresses rendant mon pantalon de plus en plus étroit et ma respiration difficile. Ma main se perd dans sa natte que je défais lentement, me délectant de la texture onctueuse de ces cheveux alors que Duo fait lentement glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes me rendant fou de frustration. Mon ange s'attaque ensuite à mon boxer l'enlevant tout aussi doucement avant de reporter son attention sur le futur objet de son attention. Je le vois à nouveau humecter ses lèvres et je rougis, il me sourit et me souffle quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
-Tu es absolument parfait.  
  
Je rougis davantage et il dépose un baiser au sommet et je me mord les lèvres, fermant les yeux en savourant ce moment. Il entoure mon désir de sa main avant de balader ses doigts fins et élancés le long de mon membre gonflé par le plaisir. Ses lèvres prennent bientôt la place de ses doigts, il commence par déposer de légers baisers, devenant de plus en plus appuyés puis je pousse un hoquet de surprise quand il prend entièrement mon membre en bouche instaurant un mouvement de va-et-vient lent au début puis tantôt lent tantôt rapide me rendant complètement fou, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort et des cris de pure jouissance alors que mon corps se tortille dans tous les sens sous cette vague de désir trop intense. Je ne tarde pas à me libérer souriant, heureux d'avoir ressenti de telles émotions et je m'extasie devant la vision de Duo récoltant mon essence dans sa bouche alors que ses longs cheveux volent autour de lui. Il remonte à la hauteur de mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec ardeur, me faisant partager ce goût si exquis. C'est étrange et particulier pourtant je m'habitue déjà à cette saveur. Duo me regarde tendrement et s'allonge près de moi me renversant sur le côté puis il met ses mains autour de ma taille. Je le regarde surpris qu'il s'arrête.  
  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Je veux m'assurer que tu es prêt. Tu es sur d'avoir bien réfléchit ?   
  
-Oui j'en suis sur, je veux t'offrir ce cadeau et j'ai confiance en toi.   
  
Il me fait un joli sourire puis repart à l'assaut de mes lèvres se mettant de nouveau au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde intensément alors que je lui fais un sourire confiant. Il parcoure mon cou de baisers puis mon torse et descend encore plus bas couvrant mes cuisses de baisers brûlants. Mon amour se saisit de mes jambes doucement avant de les poser sur ses épaules, je me sens rougir alors qu'il dépose de nouveau des baisers entre mes cuisses. Puis il me regarde une dernière fois et je sens un doigt entrer en moi, je pousse un cri de douleur.  
  
-Détends-toi mon ange, je sais que ça fait mal au début mais ça va passer.  
  
Ces paroles me réconfortent mais la douleur ne s'estompe toujours pas.  
  
-Wufei tu es trop crispé, détends-toi sinon la douleur ne va pas passer.  
  
-Hai.   
  
Je lui répond faiblement alors que je ravale mes larmes. Je pense que je commence à m'habituer à la douleur qui semble moins forte. Visiblement Duo a vu que j'avais moins mal car il introduit un deuxième doigt, cela me fait déjà moins mal. Il ajoute un troisième doigt et je ressens les premières vagues de plaisir m'envahir. Je commence à gémir doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Il retire ses doigts un à un alors que je pousse un soupir de frustration m'étant habituer à leur présence et au plaisir qu'ils me procuraient.  
  
-Du calme mon ange, on va y aller doucement pour que tu n'ai pas mal.  
  
Je lui souris, ému par toute l'attention qu'il me porte et il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis je le sens entrer doucement en moi, j'ai mal malgré sa préparation. Il me murmure des paroles rassurantes alors que mon visage se crispe sous la douleur. Il dépose des baisers sur mon torse pour me faire oublier la douleur. Et je m'habitue peu à peu à sa présence alors qu'un plaisir sans nom m'envahit. Je rejette la tête en arrière pour supporter cette soudaine vague de délices puis Duo accélère ses mouvements mais je ne ressens plus aucune douleur... Je me laisse submerger par ces nouvelles sensations inconnues et j'ai l'impression que je vais me perde dans un plaisir insoutenable quand Duo touche plusieurs fois un même point. Je ne pensais pas que de telles sensations pouvaient exister, je me sens si bien, totalement en paix, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe à part nous et notre étreinte. Mon ange intensifie la cadence et je calque mes mouvements sur les siens. J'arrive au sommet du supportable et je me libère entre son corps et le mien dans un cri de pure jouissance. Peu de temps après, je sens son essence m'envahir dans une vague de plaisir inégalable alors qu'il crie mon prénom. Je l'accueille dans mes bras l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes en un tendre baiser.   
  
-Je t'aime Wufei.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, merci pour ce moment inoubliable.  
  
-Merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance.  
  
Mon ange renverse nos positions, ma tête repose sur son torse et je joue avec quelques unes de ses mèches les enroulant autour de mes doigts. Il m'entoure la taille de ses bras et me pose un baiser sur le front me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je m'endors peu après, heureux comme jamais, perdu sur mon petit-nuage de bonheur. En me réveillant le lendemain, je croise un tendre et amoureux regard améthyste puis deux lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes me souhaitant le bonjour.  
  
-Bonjour mon ange. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
  
-Une bonne demie-heure.  
  
-Tu aurais du me réveiller.  
  
-J'aime te regarder quand tu dors, tu sembles si paisible.   
  
Je lui souris avant de me bouiner davantage contre lui cherchant à retrouver sa chaleur.   
  
************  
  
Chaque matin, je me réveille et ma première vision est celle de deux améthystes brillants d'amour, un sentiment à l'épreuve du temps. Et commes tous les matins je remercie tous les dieux de m'avoir envoyer un tel ange à mes côtés.  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
